Sailing The Seven Seas
by HoodiLuv
Summary: 19 Year old Lovino Vargas has been taken from his home in southern Italy, by an infamous pirate who goes by the name Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Join Lovino on his epic adventure through the seven seas with this insufferable pirate! Rating subject to change.


w…w…hey there ಠwಠ So, it's been awhile hasn't it? so yeah I thought what better way to make a comeback then to write Spamano? So enjoy.

Lovino had been running for what seemed like an eternity. It felt like a shotgun blast went off in his leg every time it touched the ground. 'You're such an idiot, and a dammed idiot, a damn idiot.' He remembered Feliciano and turned back- just on the off the chance that he hadn't made it to the church. Lovino found his brothers house-the one he had left years ago- threw open the garden gate and ran inside.

"Fratello!" He shouted, shuffling about the dark house.

"L-Lovino!?" Lovino turned to see his younger brother huddled in a corner with that damn potato bastard.

'Feliciano, god bless him.' Lovino sighed with relief.

He directed his attention towards a certain blonde. "You..." He glared. "Wh-what?" Ludwig stuttered. "Why the hell aren't you at the church?!" He yelled. "Well...I-""It's not his fault!" Feliciano interrupted. Before Lovino could respond there was a loud banging on the door.

"Damned pirates..." Lovino mumbled,directing his attention back to Ludwig. "I need you to take Feli and hide." He said pushing his brother into the blonde. "B-but fratello.." Feliciano pleaded.

"Look, I'll just slow you down." He said clutching his leg that he had hurt prior. "Now go." He demanded. He looked at Ludwig giving him a 'don't fuck this up' kind of look. Taking his brother, the blonde ran out the back door of the house.

He stood only with one leg. The other felt like lead except whenever he put pressure on it. Then it felt like 1,000 needles were being stabbed into his leg at one time. He wept. "Come on! Come on, you, you can't stay here!" He said to himself, clutching the wall. There were lights on in the street, more then likely torches from the pirates. He heard muffles swears and shouting from the other side of the door. Hobbling around the house, he seized his leg when it lagged, talking, whimpering, swearing and even pleading with it for for him that it was vital it moved. He heard a number of people crying and shouting in the darkness, until he was finally able to stumble into the backyard and into the connecting alley.

He stumbled into the darkness. Lovino ran down the alley way until something inside of him jerked, causing him to fall. He laid where he had fallen and sobbed, his legs folded, and face pressed to the ground.

"Shit.." He swore under his breath. Lovino couldn't move, he was exhausted and his injured leg wasn't doing much for him. He tried to stand, when his heart froze. He heard footsteps drawing near.

_He wanted to die _

He didn't want any god forsaken pirate to find him, especially not in his condition. But he couldn't move, he couldn't save him self, all he could do was just sit there. Lovino tried to force himself up. 'Come on, get up, you can't just sit!' Were his thoughts. He was still crying. Lovino looked to the entrance of the alleyway and..there were the pirates, or should he say pirate. The man walked towards Lovino, his long coat flowing behind him, the top resting on his shoulders. Lovino couldn't see well but it wasn't hard to deduce- from hat, to weapons- he was their captain.

Lovino couldn't speak but his thoughts were racing. 'Get up!', He told himself .

"Damn it, get up!" He finally screamed at his leg, forcing himself to stand. He was able to get a few hops in before he fell again. What scared him the most was how calm that damn pirate was. Probably getting a kick out of how ridiculous Lovino looked. And that pissed him off.

"Wh-what the hell are you looking at, bastardo!", He yelled. Lovino could have sworn he heard chuckling coming from the approaching figure.

"Fucker, stop laughing!" He screamed, pushing himself to stand. Lovino hadn't realized that the pirate had gotten closer until he was practically at arms length. Every time he stepped back the pirate only got closer.

"What the fuck do you want?" He hissed. The man's hand reached up to grab Lovino but he smacked it away. "Don't touch me! You filthy dog.." At first, the man had a look of disbelief on his face, but that turned to amusement. "Feisty," He teased "I like that." He said with a surprisingly dark tone. Lovino was scared, very scared. He had never been so close to a pirate, but he had heard stories about what they do to the poor unfortunate saps who are unlucky enough to be caught... They're ruthless.

So, being the man he was, Lovino decided it would be best to piss him off. He looked at the man before he decided to knee him in the stomach. Rather then just taking the hit like Lovino had expected, he caught his leg .

Lovino glared at him, but then stopped. The look on the bastard's face was enough to scare Lovino shitless. His smile was vicious...

_'Shit_**' **Lovino thought.

His eyes met Lovino's, pupils blown up to the point where you could barley make out the thin line of green that was left. He began stepping forward forcing Lovino to step, more like hop, backwards awkwardly. It wasn't long until Lovino was up against the wall. He released his leg moving his hands to Lovino's waist.

"Someone likes to play rough, do they~?" He growled, staring into Lovino's eyes.

Lovino couldn't believe what was happening, he was trying to regain his composure but couldn't stop himself from shaking.

"W-what the fuck are you talking about..?", He said trying to (for once) stay calm. Lovino glanced down trying to avoid eye contact with this weirdo. The man grabbed his face, forcing Lovino to look up at him. His emerald eyes boring holes into Lovino's. He tried to shrink away from him, but he only leaned in closer.

"Wh-what the hell do you think you're doing?", He said trying to push him off.. _'Damn it, he's heavy..' _Lovino thought, still struggling to get the man away from him.

He looked at Lovino, grinning. "You're cute." Lovino flushed a dark red. "Wh-what the fuck..?!" He shrieked. "S-shut up, you stupid pirate bastard." The pirate ignored the onslaught of insults from the Italian. Instead he nuzzled into Lovino's neck, breathing in deeply. Lovino stiffened and stopped moving altogether. He chuckled. "Wh-what?!' Lovino yelled. "Just like a tomato..." He mumbled. "W-what..?" Lovino questioned.

"Ripe and ready to eat." He said, biting Lovino's neck. It took Lovino a moment to realize just what the fuck was happening. "What the hell!?" He shouted. "Who the hell do you think you are? Fuck off!" He yelled, smacking the man across the face, effectively making him back up. He put his hand over his newly acquired bite mark. The pirate brought his hand up to his face. From the color, the slap had to have stung.

"Tell me…." The man said, "What's your name?"

"W-what..?" Lovino questioned. "Your name boy, what is it?" He said.

Lovino's eyes narrowed. But not wanting to stir more trouble, he decided to be honest. "Lovino..." He mumbled. "Lovino Vargas." He stared at the man. "N-now you tell me yours.." Lovino demanded. The man smiled at him but it wasn't the same as before, it actually seemed…nice?

He grabbed his hat off of his head, putting it over his heart and bowing to Lovino. "My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo~." He smiled. "But you can call me Antonio~" He winked. Lovino's eye twitched. Just what was this guys deal? I mean one minute he's satan himself and the next he's some kind of gentlemen? Before Lovino could get too lost in his thoughts, he was lifted off the ground and thrown over Antonio's shoulder.

"Hey! what the fuck?" Lovino yelled, flailing his arms. "It took me several days to get to this city, don't think I'm leaving empty handed Lovi~" Antonio purred. "Lovi..?" He mumbled. "Who the hell said you could call me that?!" He shouted. But the Spanish bastard just went on laughing.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter XD probably wan't that good I wrote it in a hurry But thanks to my friend for editing this for me~ c:


End file.
